


You Have Heart

by anxiousravenclaw



Series: Give Them What They Want [2]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen, Implied/Referenced Brainwashing, Implied/Referenced Torture, Loki (Marvel) Feels, Minor Clint Barton/Natasha Romanov, Prompt Fic, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-06-29 10:35:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15727656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anxiousravenclaw/pseuds/anxiousravenclaw
Summary: Loki is being controlled by the Chitauri. Loki didn't take Clint just because he thought he'd make a good minion, he took him because of a short livid flash of hope that with Clint's help he'll be able to free himself from the influence of the Chitauri/The Other. Maybe Clint can help, or maybe relief only will come once he's defeated by the Avengers.





	You Have Heart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [reader4books](https://archiveofourown.org/users/reader4books/gifts).



> This is a very short fic XD

"You have heart."

Loki can see it in the man's eyes as he stares into them as he struggles against the hold he has on his arm. Loki senses that there is something in this man that he could use, that he needs.

He lifts the scepter and presses it against the man's chest, uses the Mind Stone in it to see into this man.

There was a lot of strength and endurance from years of being an agent, a spy. He was fast, quiet, precise, intelligent, and highly skilled. He knew how to do his job with minimal risk. He was a man not to be underestimated. 

But that wasn't what made Loki want him.

It was the strength of his heart. 

Despite what it was he did for a living, despite the countless lives he had taken, the amount of blood on his hands, there was nothing but kindness and compassion in his heart. Despite everything... his heart was still unsullied.

And he wasn't alone. 

Loki could see, in the archer's mind and heat, a red haired woman, very much like him but deemed too dangerous to leave alone. 

But what really got to Loki was that the archer had been sent to get rid of her... and he hadn't. He had seen that there was still hope in her. That despite being bathed in blood she could still be good, do good. He saw there was hope for her and he had extended his hand towards her and helped her when no one else would have given her a second chance. 

Loki wanted that. Needed it. 

He needed someone to still see the good in him, to believe he still had goodness in him. He needed someone who would not only help him, but would care about him. Who would look out for him and make sure he succeeded so he didn't have to go through all that pain again. 

Or maybe taking him will cause the woman to come after him and put a stop to Loki. Maybe others will come and get rid of Loki. Maybe it will cause enough of a commotion to attract the Allfather's attention and he will send someone to bring Loki back. Perhaps it might even be Thor. 

Either he'll succeed or he'll be defeated, it mattered very little. 

Loki smiled, doing his best to keep from letting it show how much pain he was in, as he watched the archer's eyes turn black before turning into that bright blue. He slowly let go of his arm and watched as he saw him return his weapon to the holster on his thigh.

Good. He was his now.

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone has any prompts or requests they'd like for me to give a try just leave me a comment :)


End file.
